


Three Little Words Go A Long Way

by tragicallynotacat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallynotacat/pseuds/tragicallynotacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John admits his feelings to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words Go A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fiction ever, please tell me if it was good and if there are any pointers you have for me, much appreciated. Thank you for reading!

"I love you." The words came out before John even had time to registered what he was saying. When he did realize just what he said, he regretted them. His face blushed and he started spewing out nonsense hoping that Sherlock wasn't paying attention, he knew it was a false hope. John looked up to see his friend,his best friend that he just admitted he had feelings of love for, staring at him. John turned his head quickly, feeling Sherlock's eyes on the back of his head.John didn't know what to say. He felt like such an idiot, he felt that he ruined a great friendship by confessing his feelings towards Sherlock. 

 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." John said, giving an embarrassed laugh. He felt Sherlock's arm rest on his right shoulder. 

 

"John." 

 

John turned around to see Sherlock standing there with a look in his eyes that John had never seen on him before, but he knew what that look meant. Before John could do anything, Sherlock pounced on him. His lips on John's, his hands exploring all over as if he would die without feeling John's body. John could feel Sherlock's want, his need, for John. An overwhelming feeling washed over John, he knew that he needed to touch Sherlock and would die if Sherlock stopped touching him. John kissed back, wanting to taste him and only him. Wanting to feel him and only him. He ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair,intertwining his hand through his curly locks, while his other hand exploring his chest. Sherlock groaned, pushing John back into the wall and leaning his whole body into him. Sherlock stopped kissing John and gasped from air. John whimpered, wanting to taste him more. 

 

Sherlock smiled. "Tell me how much you love me." He said.

 

"I love you so much, more than anything in the world." John said. It felt so good to finally admit that he loved Sherlock, a few tears were getting ready to fall down his cheek. Sherlock's kiss was what set them loose. They were streaming down his face, he couldn't stop them. Sherlock felt the tears run off of John's cheeks onto his and stopped.

 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sherlock said, with a worried expression on his face. John laughed.

 

"Nothings wrong, I'm just so happy." John said, smiling up at Sherlock. Sherlock smiled back and continued to kiss him until they were too tired. They were walking back to there rooms when Sherlock stopped John.

 

"Yes? What is it?" John said.

 

"John, I just wanted to say that...um...I...I love you too." John's smile was the biggest smile Sherlock had ever seen, he was scared that his face might split in two if the smile got any bigger. John ran over to Sherlock kissing him, even though his lips were sore from earlier. They both went to bed, telling each other how much they loved each other, and eventually falling asleep. 


End file.
